


the cold side of the pillow [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never really remember the beginning of a dream, do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cold side of the pillow [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the cold side of the pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108268) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Runs 20:05. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "Running" by Evermore.

**MP3 [6.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/the%20cold%20side%20of%20the%20pillow.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [7.87MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/the%20cold%20side%20of%20the%20pillow.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> [lanyon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/)'s fic really is quite awesome, and even if you don't download the podfic, ya'll MUST at least go read it. Do it. You won't regret it!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/70686.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
